Forbidden Lessons
by Regenschein
Summary: This is a one-shot! Sasuke is Naruto's tutor. But just like in any of my stories, there's a twist to it! Sasuke has a sexy kind of lesson in mind, and Naruto, although reluctant to admit it, likes it very much. What shall the naughty tutor do? COMPLETE


**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _or any of it's charaters...(Good thing too, I'd probably make them do crazy porn related things all the time...probably yaoi stuff non-stop...although, maybe that wouldn't be that much of a bad thing, would it??)

(Random Author's Note) Alright everyone! I was bored so I thought I'd post this! To be perfectly honest this lemon is actually pretty old...I wrote it quite a while ago. It's like over a year or something...well _anyway_ although I have improved quite a bit in my writing. (After Hours is pretty simple though...I'm pretty lazy when it comes to that story) I thought that some of you might enjoy my pervertedness from back then. And I always thought this story was pretty cute in it's own way so I thought I'd post it!

* * *

_Forbidden Lessons_

"Ahh! S - Sasu - ke n - no s - stop it," the blond haired boy moaned through pants, his fingers entangling themselves in the man's raven hair as he bit, kissed and licked the boy's bare neck lovingly.

"Why?" the man asked cockily as he then thrusted his hips against the boy's, earning a large moan from him as he rubbed his bare erection against the blonde's, "Seems to me like you're enjoying yourself...or aren't you, Naruto?"

"B - but we shouldn't be doing this senpai" Naruto protested.

Sasuke kissed Naruto, and looked into the blonde's cerulean eyes as he revealed how lustful he was, "Just think of it as a lesson," he said mischievously, "I am your tutor after all...and I'm just 5 years older than you...you being 16 and all, while I'm just 21...Does it really matter?".

"But this isn't - " Naruto said but cut himself off with a moan as Sasuke rubbed their erections together once again.

The raven grinned as he knew that Naruto wanted this as much as he did...so he continued to kiss the blonde's bare skin...

"Naruto..." the raven purred leaving love bites here and there as he moved further down, "You're delicious...".

The boy's face flushed, "S - Shut up" he panted weakly.

Sasuke grinned against the boy's chest as he then bit and caressed said boy's left nipple.

Naruto gasped and bit his lip gripping the man's hair as said man continued to harass his hardened nipple.

The man then turned his attention to the other nipple and licked it softly, earning yet another moan from the boy's throat. He bit down on it and teased it, causing the boy to shift in the sheets, wanting more.

"Someone's impatient today," Sasuke said with a chuckle as he looked up at the rather fed up boy.

Now moving further down Sasuke breathed hot breath against the boy's erection. The boy moaned and arched his back, wanting the man to take him in so badly. The man simply licked the tip slowly making the boy thrust his hips. Grabbing the boy's hips he pushed him down, forcing said boy to lay flat on the bed as he continued to tease him. Naruto groaned in annoyance, detesting the teasing. But then the boy gasped and bit his lip as Sasuke grabbed his erection roughly. The man pumped the boy's erection slowly, sending chills up the boy's spine...then gradually quickened his pace...until suddenly, the man stopped. The boy whimpered, causing the man to grin.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke teased in his low husky voice, "Tell me what you want me to do..."

"Suck me," Naruto mumbled moving his hips.

"I didn't hear you..." Sasuke teased, wanting the boy to shout it out to the heavens.

"_I said it already!_" Naruto snapped, annoyed by the man's teasing.

Sasuke let go of the boy's erection, "You're gonna have to do better than that," Sasuke said coldly, now annoyed by the boy's actions.

"J - Just do it already," Naruto whimpered.

"Then all you have to do is play along," Sasuke said coldly now pulling away from the blonde and sitting up on his bed, considering Naruto's actions a huge turn off now...

"But...I didn't even want to do this in the first place just do it - " Naruto said weakly as he also sat up slightly, but was cut off by the raven.

"_BULLSHIT!_" Sasuke roared, his patience shattered now taking the boy's clothes and throwing them at him, "_GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! __**NOW!**_"

"W - What?" Naruto asked weakly, feeling hurt, "B - But you - "

"_YOU HEARD ME! __**LEAVE!**_" Sasuke shouted feeling outraged.

"I'm sorry, I'll do it. I just - " Naruto said trying to apologize.

"No, just get the hell out _NOW_," Sasuke said coldly, trying to calm down, "I've had it with your bullshit...It's always the same thing with you..."

"I'm sorry senpai it's just - " Naruto apologized, "I still can't - "

"Get used to it? I know...that's what you say _EVERY FUCKING TIME!_" Sasuke snapped, he huffed, "It was cute and all at first but now it's just flat out pissing me off...Shit, you can't even ask me to suck you when you clearly want it more than even me".

Naruto's face flushed. "_SHUT UP!_" he shouted, "I kept telling you to stop but you wouldn't listen to me! _YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S ANXIOUS TO FUCK SOMEONE EVER SINCE NEJI BROKE UP WITH YOU!_". Naruto's eyes widened at his own wild accusation, knowing that what he had just said was strictly taboo to say to Sasuke...

Sasuke gripped Naruto's neck tightly, utterly pissed off now as he hissed, "Look here you little brat, you were the one that _OFFERED_ so shut the hell up...or have you forgotten what you told me that day?"

Naruto shook his head, then said, "Have you? All I said was if there was anything I could do to make you feel better...I didn't...say anything about sex...You came up with that all on your own..."

"But you - " Naruto gasped as Sasuke gripped the boy's erection, "_Always_ get so _fucking perky _when I even _HINT _to having sex with you...kinda makes me wonder, don't ya think?" Sasuke pumped it, making Naruto moan, "- and you _ALWAYS_ come up with the _same shit _about morality...and how this isn't right...but you _STILL_ let me _FUCK YOU EVERY TIME_ the entire time _BEGGING _me to go _FASTER AND HARDER _and _DEEPER INSIDE YOU_, or is that _ALSO_ something I came up with all on my own?". Sasuke then abruptly let go of Naruto entirely. "Now get the hell out of my house" he said, his tone bitter.

"Look I'm sorry I just - " Naruto apologized but once again Sasuke cut him off.

"_Stop with the bullshit excuses! _I don't wanna listen to your morality crap so just - " Sasuke said but was cut off as Naruto grabbed his head and pulled him forward, kissing him hungrily.

"I'm sorry...I...I won't make any more excuses again...I...I know what I want so w - will you listen?" Naruto said looking into Sasuke's eyes, his face flushed, feeling a bit shy.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever" he said. But then suddenly Sasuke was pushed down onto his bed, landing right on his back, and then noticed Naruto jump onto his lap, rubbing their erections together, making a shocked Sasuke moan.

A shy Naruto leaned over Sasuke and licked the man's earlobe softly, making said man bite his lip in pleasure. Naruto rocked his hips slowly and at a steady pace as he began to breath huskily into the man's ear...

The man began to pant, the waves of pleasure drowning his brain.

"I...I want you to suck me _EVERYWHERE_..." Naruto breathed huskily, his voice speaking softly and slowly making the man grip the sheets as he began to picture himself doing those things to the boy, "I want you to do it _NICE _and _SLOW_...so I can enjoy _EVERY SECOND _of your tongue touching me...caressing me...loving me..." the man's breath became uneven at the sound of those words said to him in such a way, "I want you to suck my cock _HARD_ and _LONG_...petting it...pampering it...fondling it...", Naruto thrusted his hips roughly, making the man groan, Naruto's voice became even lower still and more wicked as he liked the reactions he was earning from the man, "I want you _INSIDE_ me...thrusting yourself _HARDER_ and _FASTER_ inside me...each time...going _DEEPER_...and _DEEPER_ and _DEEPER_, again and again...and _AGAIN_...senpai...I want you to _FUCK_ me..." Naruto moaned into the man's ear, making the man gulp and close his eyes in pleasure, "You know what I'm gonna be moaning into your ear while you're thrusting in and out of me? I'll be _SCREAMING_, _**GO FASTER, HARDER, DEEPER! DON'T STOP SENPAI! DON'T STOP!**_" he moaned repeatedly, "I want you to _THRUST _inside of me nice and _ROUGH_...I want you to _POUND_ into me like there's no tomorrow..._IN and OUT_..._IN and OUT_..._IN and OUT_...".

Suddenly, Naruto got the tube of lube his tutor kept on his night table and coated the man's erection in it...The man moaned as he felt the boy coat it roughly, so horny that he couldn't even think straight...Naruto gripped his tutors shoulders and got on his knees as he positioned himself so his entrance stood over the tutor's coated erection...

"Fuck me senpai" Naruto breathed huskily and then plunged himself down, forcing his tutor to enter him, he moaned loudly, the waves of pain and pleasure rushing through him...

Naruto began to move up and down, both males moaning as he thrusting Sasuke in and out of him time and time again...now fully adjusted to his tutor's size he quickened his pace, wanting more and more each time...

Sasuke groaned as his student rode him roughly...but wanted Naruto to roughen the sex up even more...so then...

Naruto looked at Sasuke, surprised that he was now sitting up and _Oof! _

The tables now turned, Naruto lay on his back as Sasuke tossed Naruto's legs up, making the boy's knees rest on his shoulders while his left hand closed onto the boy's erection.

"S - Sasuke?" Naruto panted, but then moaned as Sasuke thrusted inside of him roughly as he pumped the boy's erection.

"F - fuck," Sasuke moaned, "you feel _sooo _good..."

"_Hya - ah!_" Naruto moaned as Sasuke continued to thrust in and out of him while pumping the boy's erection, the sex getting rougher and rougher as the raven pounded into the blond time and time again...

The bed creaked and slammed against the wall as the males began to move together, the boy wanting the man deeper inside of him still as the pleasure began to overwhelm him while the room was now filled with moans, groans, pants and low husky voices begging for more...

"_Nnnah _- _ruto_" Sasuke moaned as he could feel his stomach tighten...knowing he was at his edge...

"_Sasssu - ke_" Naruto managed to moan as he kissed the man, "I'm - I'm gonna c - cum".

Suddenly, Sasuke gave a quick rough thrust in time with another pump of the boy's erection causing the boy to release himself, coating both males abdomens with his milky inner self...Naruto's muscles then began to close in on Sasuke...the pressure too much for Sasuke to bare he released himself deep inside of the boy...ending with one last thrust as he then exited the blond and rolled off of him, both males now trying to catch their breath...

After he had caught his breath, Sasuke turned onto his side and turned Naruto as he kissed Naruto's lips lovingly, "I'm actually kinda glad Neji broke up with me..." he said softly, then grinned as he kissed down the boy's neck, "You turned out to be a better lover..."

Naruto blushed, "Thanks...I guess...at least you didn't call me your fuck toy..." he said weakly with a bitter laugh, knowing exactly what _HIS_ feelings towards the raven were...he loved him...

Sasuke broke away from Naruto's neck and stared at him with a raised eyebrow, "Why would I call you that?" he asked, then grinned as he kissed the blonde, "I love you...my little uke"

Naruto's eyes widened and his face flushed as he heard Sasuke say those words to him...the very words he had longed to hear from the man's mouth for so long..."I love you too teme" Naruto said softly with a smile as he then returned the kiss...

Sasuke broke away and cuddled against Naruto...wanting this boy to stay by his side, as they both now drifted into a restful slumber...

* * *

Huzzah! Well that's it for lemon! It's 1 Chapter and only 1 Chapter long so I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think! Click the pretty purple button! You know you want to! 


End file.
